Morning
by Disdain.in.the.membrane
Summary: "He is the love of my life."


He has a way about him. This bright atmosphere that makes everyone smile around him. He's a complete idiot. Cries when he's happy, cries when he's sad. He listens to his music too loud. Talks even louder. He loves flowers and can name every kind we walk by. He will take long walks to follow the end of rainbows and completely deny that was what he was doing. He will do anything to make me laugh and keep me happy. He is bright, and bubbly, and excitable. He cherishes moments and people.

He is the love of my life.

I watch Rin sit up next to me and stretch. He let out a loud yawn. He looked around for a hair tie on the nightstand to pull his hair up. Before he got out to do his morning routine of washing his face and using more moisturizers than necessary I stopped him.

I pulled him down into a kiss. Ignoring the morning breath that we both suffered from. He slipped his tongue into my mouth. Feeling the excitement radiate off of him, I pulled him closer. I could feel him smile against my lips. And then he was giggling.

"Where did that come from?" He whispered.

I kissed him again, soft and sweet. Lingering for as long as he let me.

He was so kind and generous. Loving and dear to me. He always let me say what I felt and do as I pleased. And I returned my feelings by letting him do the same. We worked like that.

"Sou," He laughed again. His voice rough and low. Gritty as it broke through the morning air. He swatted his hand at me. A small blush spreading across his cheeks.

He tried covering his face with his hand. In a failed attempt at hiding his pink face. I traced his cheekbones with my fingertips. Feeling the prickly hairs that breached the surface.

Rin kissed me again, "I love you."

He was so sure in his words and actions.

I let him go to do his morning routines. Waiting until he came back into the room smelling of flowers and cinnamon. We had time to spare today so I didn't immediately go and make breakfast. So when Rin came back into the room all fresh shaven and bright I took my time looking at him. Watching the way he practically danced around the room. In search of the perfect outfit for the day.

"Come back to bed," I motioned for him to come next to me.

Rin grinned and crawled back into bed. He was still in his underwear. Sitting on top of me, he rubbed his hand up and down my sides. Sighing, he scooted down. Brushing his lips against my half-hard cock. Covered only by my underwear. He kissed down the inside of my thigh, sucking at the skin. I grabbed at his ponytail, gasping at the contact. Jerking my hips up as he dragged his tongue up and under my boxers. He pulled my boxers down exposing my hard member. He licked the tip, looking me directly in the eyes.

He was cute. Looking up at me for confirmation that he was doing okay. I smiled down at him to let him know that he was.

And he dipped back down to continue. Sucking and licking until I came. He swallowed it all and sat back up.

"Where did that come from?" I whispered against his lips.

He kissed me, grinding his hard-on against me. He moved down my chin and to my neck. Sucking at the skin but not hard enough to leave a mark.

"Lube," I told him. I was already starting to get hard again.

He pulled away to dig through the nightstand. Pulling out a half-used bottle of lube. He squeezed it onto his fingers. Spreading me open he squeezed more onto my hole. He fingered me until I was open and dripping wet.

I pulled him into a sloppy kiss as he entered me. I felt full and warm. I breathed heavy against his lips. Holding me close, he sped up. His hips working fast and hard. He came with his face against my neck, his breath labored.

He jacked me off until I came for a second time. I let out a sigh of relief, closing my eyes, as I came into his hand.

"I love you," I kissed his cheek.

He kissed mine, "I love you more."

And the way he said it made me smile. Because this was the love of my life. So sure of himself. A total idiot crybaby who pretended he wasn't shy. The love of my life, Rin, who always smelled like roses and sweets.

Rin pulled me into a tight hug. And I could feel his warmth against my skin. Making my skin feel flushed. I loved every second of it.

We stayed in bed until his stomach growled. And as I got up to go start breakfast it was his turn to reach out to me. I smiled and sat back down into bed to kiss him once more.


End file.
